Ryoga's new love
by terminatorluvr
Summary: while training deep in the mountains Ryoga comes across a beautiful girl who falls from the sky calling herself Ori. after a while Ryoga begins to fall for her as does Ori for Ryoga but how will Akane feel and especially Kengyu when he wants his princess back?
1. Chapter 1

Ryoga sat on a rock at a lakeside eating some fish he had just grilled up he kept thinking about how he had finally given up on Akane and let her be with Ranma. It had been so hard for him he had gone to Ukyo's and eaten at least 30 orders of Okonomiyaki until he felt better.

_**Flashback**_

"_Ranma I have something to tell you" Ryoga said his back turned and his fists clenched tightly his whole body trembling as his head bowed sadly._

_Ranma sighed crossly "Well go ahead and say it Pork butt I aint got all day"._

_Ryoga turned to Ranma and smiled sadly "I'm giving up Akane" he said which shocked Ranma so much he fell over._

"_What seriously why the change of heart P-chan?" Ranma said half joking around but still in shock._

_Ryoga chuckled sadly "Because I know that no matter how hard I may try Akane will never love me" Ryoga said and then ran off._

_**Now**_

Ryoga punched the ground and hurt his fist and clutched it painfully tears still pouring down his cheeks "We were never meant to be anyway Akane is Ranma's fiancé and she only ever saw me as her pet pig".

Suddenly a bright light appeared in the sky and headed for Ryoga who yelled loudly and then managed to dodge it luckily but ended up in a tree. When the light cleared a beautiful maiden appeared wearing a lovely gown. Ryoga was taken aback and rather confused "Who the hell is this girl but she sure is pretty" he thought curiously. The girl had long green hair to her waist with 2 green bangs that reached her shoulder as a fringe. Her eyes were brown as chocolate and shined like the evening star in a midnight blue sky. The girl climbed out of the crater wearily then fainted to which Ryoga ran up to her and caught her. "She looks really weak" Ryoga thought "Poor thing I can't leave her so I may as well look after her until she's strong enough" Ryoga thought. He picked up the girl in his arms and laid her in his sleeping bag to rest.

_**That evening**_

The girl awoke to find herself in a sleeping bag and an unfamiliar man nearby cooking fish by a campfire. Ryoga looked at her and sighed relieved "Well it's good to see your awake you gave me quite a shock there miss". The girl kept staring the cooking fish that Ryoga had and it took a few minutes before Ryoga realized she was hungry.

"Say um Miss would you mind explaining to me who you are and what your name is?" Ryoga said politely eating his fish. The girl stopped eating and put down her fish sadly her eyes tearful to which Ryoga felt guilty "Never mind you needn't say a word" Ryoga panicked.

The girl shook her head and smiled "No its ok you needn't worry I shall tell you my name" the girl said shyly "My name is Ori, Princess Ori" she said warmly.

Ryoga nearly choked on his fish "W…wait a sec Princess Ori as in the one from the fairytale!?" Ryoga cried in shock unable to believe he was meeting her in the flesh. The girl nodded "So then why come here Princess I mean what about your lover Kengyu?" Ryoga asked curiously.

Suddenly tears began to well up in Ori's eyes and she burst into tears making Ryoga worried that he'd said something stupid without thinking again "I never wanna hear that name again! Kengyu is a stupid jerk!" Ori sobbed tearfully.

_**A long sobbing situation and consoling moment later**_

"I see so Kengyu and you broke up?" Ryoga said Ryoga gently patting her back comfortingly. He was one to get shy around women but he could be a sweet guy if he worked up the courage enough.

Ori sniffed and wiped her eyes "Yes we had a huge fight and we ended up splitting up because he was such a jerk and we weren't getting along" she explained.

Ryoga rubbed the back of his head awkwardly then said "If you like you can always join me on my journey" he said shyly. Ori blinked at him rather shocked still taking in what he said then screamed loudly causing Ryoga to collapse.

_**Ori's inner POV**_

"Oh my god a total stranger has offered to let me join him and to boot he's a really cute guy but I already have a Fiancé….WAIT! Kengyu and I split up so it's ok!"

_**Now**_

Princess Ori smiled "I would love to join you but apart from my training Gi I have nothing else to wear" she said awkwardly. She didn't want to parade around with a cute guy in nothing but her sweaty Gi all the time. Ryoga pulled out a needle and thread from his bag and some nice material and began to sow an intense look of concentration on it which made him look very dreamy to Ori. He kept working like that all through the night while Ori slept and she peeked at him every now and again but she said nothing and would just return to sleep.

_**Morning**_

"Wow Ryoga are these really for me?" Ori cried happily as she gazed fondly at the new clothes and rubbed her face against them happily. She had never received a gift before especially not a guy and it made her very happy.

"Yeah I hope they fit ok I tried to calculate your body size and shape while making them" Ryoga said awkwardly getting up to find breakfast. "Why don't you try them on while I get us some food" Ryoga said politely.

Ryoga had made her quite a cute little outfit to wear which made her feel like an ordinary girl for once instead of a spoilt brat because she was a princess. There was a yellow coloured shirt sleeved top and a pink skirt that ended above her ankles. On her feet were small white pumps, a purple sash around her waist tied in a bow and a white ribbon tied in the top of her hair in a bow too.

Ori gasped in amazement "He really put a lot of thought into this she cried happily and began to change into her new clothes with happiness. Once the outfit was on she did a small twirl and admired herself in the lake's reflection. "Just like a normal girl" Ori giggled happily "I can't wait till Ryoga comes back I wonder what he'll say?" she thought.

A little while later Ryoga came back with a mix of wild berries, nuts, fish and placed them in a pile he then checked the water to see if it was ok to drink. He began to start a fire and Ori walked up to him shyly to which he smiled. "They suit you well I thought they would the colours all match" Ryoga said kindly.

Ori fiddled with her fingers before speaking "T…thank you Ryoga nobody's ever given me such a lovely gift before" she said shyly. She then noticed the food Ryoga had gathered "Oh wow I love fish and those berries look delicious but I've never seen these nuts before" Ori said curiously.

Ryoga smiled "Great cos I was gonna cook these babies next to a fire and we can eat the nuts and berries as an appetizer" he chuckled to which Ori smiled and agreed.

_**That night**_

Ori slept in the sleeping bag with Ryoga as she had nowhere else to go and it was rather awkward for Ryoga. Ori was clinging to Ryoga with her arms around his neck and her neck leaned against his crotch she kept nuzzling her face against his chest making him excited.

"Calm down Ryoga she's just a girl you've slept with Akane loads of times as P-chan but she's so different from Akane in shape and size plus she's so innocent and much cuter" Ryoga thought to himself worriedly.


	2. C2: Ryoga's new training partner

Ryoga and Ori Hime had been on the road for a while now and Ryoga was starting to develop feelings for her. However he was still curious to know why she had left her boyfriend Kengyu the cow herder to return to earth.

"Um…Say Ori?" Ryoga asked nervously scratching his head his cheeks turning red with embarrassment as this was an uncomfortable question to ask but a necessary one "Why did you leave your boyfriend Kengyu?"

Ori sighed "Because I caught him making out with one of my nymph servants" she said crossly a hurt look on her face making Ryoga feel guilty.

Ryoga saw a pretty pink blossom flower in a tree and plucked it gently and handed the bouquet to Ori kindly and said "Here you're too pretty to be sad flowers suit you much more" Ryoga said awkwardly.

Ori took the flowers gently and smiled "Gee Ryoga that's really sweet of you nobody's ever gotten me flowers before" she said sweetly and kissed Ryoga's cheek gently and skipped ahead while Ryoga turned red.

_**That evening**_

Ryoga sat in front of the fire tending to the embers with a stick and had a pile of dry leaves and logs beside him and a pile of fish he had caught earlier. He blushed as he tried to concentrate on tending to the embers so he couldn't hear Ori Hime splashing around in the water. "What the hell am I gonna do I mean if that girl really is Princess Ori from the fairytale then won't her Fiancé Kengyu come after me for vengeance?" he thought worriedly. Not wanting to think about it anymore Ryoga stuck the fish on sticks then placed them around the fire to cook.

Meanwhile Ori had removed her clothes and was bathing in the cool and refreshing lake to cleanse her body from the sweat and dirt that covered her. She ran her fingers through her hair "Hmm it feels kinda course and greasy" she thought and then ducked under the water.

"Hey Ori Hime are you ok?" Ryoga called out to check upon her but there was no answer so he got up to check on her as he was concerned that she could have been attacked or injured. He approached the lake to see that Ori Hime was gone and began to panic "Oh no where could she have gone I was supposed to be keeping watch!" he panicked.

Suddenly Ori Hime burst out from under the water arching her body a she did so not realizing that Ryoga could see her upper torso and chest for that matter. Ryoga went quiet and tried to distract the feeling of a bulge down below but Ori was just so beautiful almost heavenly. It was at that moment that Ori Hime noticed Ryoga looking and there was a long silence and Ori screamed loudly and Ryoga ran back to the fire to escape a beating.

_**After**_

Ryoga was still blushing but the bulge in his pants had gone down majorly since earlier however he couldn't get the vision of Ori's beautiful figure plunging out of the water.

Her dark green had waved down her back like a crazy crescent when Ori had arched her head back to get to the surface. The water had trickled down her torso across her chest and stomach near her pelvic area which had luckily still been underwater. Her big brown eyes had been shining brightly under the light of the moon making them even bigger.

Ori soon appeared from the water but was hiding behind a bush "Um Ryoga my clothes are gone" she whispered frantically desperate to put some clothing on.

"It seems you're clothes have gotten swept away by the wind" Ryoga said nervously pointing to Ori's clothing which was now being blown away over the tree's by a strong gust which annoyed Ori.

"THEN WHAT THE HELL AM I GONNA WEAR YOU IDIOT!?" Ori bellowed angrily covering her chest as best she could while waving the other in an angry manner.

Ryoga tossed her a brown paper parcel "here I bought this for you in the last town but I have no idea if it will look any good or fit you" he said his face bright red with embarrassment and while scratching the back of his head.

Ori blushed herself and ducked down to change behind the bushes and was amazed to see what was inside the package. "He got this just for me not even Kengyu has gotten me something this beautiful before" Ori said in amazement and was surprised when she realized she was crying.

"Hey Ori are you nearly done? The fish is ready to eat" Ryoga called while tending to the hot fish sticks. He heard someone approaching him from behind and was amazed when he saw Ori in the outfit he had bought for her.

Ori had her hair in two buns with white material covering them tied with red string that ended at her elbows either side and had 2 pieces that had cat bells attached to them. Her front bangs were lose and at their usual length. She was wearing a sleeveless peach Chinese dress that ended under her thigh with a slit that ended at her butt. She had a pair of black pumps on her feet and a heart shaped opening in the chest area of her dress.

Ori blushed nervously and fiddled with her fingers "Well um…how do I look Ryoga?" Ori asked shyly gazing at him her big brown eyes sparkling yet they looked worried about his answer.

Ryoga took a deep breath unsure of what to say and how to say it; Ori looked like a goddess a vision of loveliness and she belonged to only him right now "Ori I think…" he began and Ori clasped his hands eagerly.

"Yes Ryoga? Please tell me!" Ori said eagerly her eyes now shining at the thought that Ryoga seemed to actually like what she was wearing.

Ryoga close his eyes and cried "I think you look sexy!" to which he realized what he had just said and panicked "Oh no um I mean not like in a perverse way!" he babbled nervously.

Ori suddenly kissed Ryoga passionately on the lips taking him by surprise and Ryoga for a few minutes was stunned but eventually answered her kiss and closed his eyes then wrapped his arms around her back.

After Ori pulled away she hugged him close "Ryoga I want to visit Akane and tell her about the news of us becoming a couple" she said gently to which Ryoga's eyes widened he did like Ori but Akane was his master as P-Chan.

Ryoga cleared his throat "Oh um ok sure thing I guess Akane was bound to find out eventually" he said nervously to which Ori picked up something was wrong.

"Ryoga please tell me what bothers you so?" Ori said gently cupping Ryoga's face with her hands and looking deeply into his eyes her own filled with concern.

Ryoga looked into Ori's own dark brown eyes and sighed heavily and took hold of one of Ori's hands gently making her gasp "It's just for a while I had a crush on Akane until I gave up on her as she was Ranma's fiancé" he said with a painful look.

Ori smiled gently "well I'm here now and so you won't have to tell her alone anymore" she said with a sweet smile and kissed his cheek and pulled him along.

As Ori pulled Ryoga along the path he smiled to himself and thought "I guess I am blessed after all I was able to find love with a girl equally as kind as Akane but different in her personality". Ryoga began to wonder how Akane would take the news after all she was very fond of him then suddenly in the sky an image of Akane appeared smiling and holding Ryoga as P-chan.


End file.
